In some data processing environments it is possible for confidential information to appear in electronic files stored in insufficiently secured data storage devices. The existence of this confidential information in insecure files can endanger the security and privacy of the individuals it is associated with and create liabilities for the entity operating the insecure data storage system. Confidential information may include sensitive financial data or any information that can be used to identify specific individuals and relate them to the contents of a file. Some examples of confidential information include names, addresses, telephone numbers, social security numbers, and credit card numbers.